


[TTS Podfic] Strange Strawberry Sorbet

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Datingkind of, Fluff, Humor, I'm not even sorry though, M/M, Matchmaking, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Supremefamily, The Cloak is too but he's a closeted one, Wong is Tony's number one stan, and Mememaster, and Peter is the Supreme Matchmaker, because the parents are oblivious idiots, blame Despacito, lot of movies references, oblivious Stephen, plus Harley Keener, savage Wong, text to speech podfic, the kids have a plan, too many memes, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: After the realization came the denial, immediately followed by depression. So what if Stephen might kind of...maybe...sort of...be in like with Tony. Tony deserves better than a nobody, hobo sorcerer with blasted, shaking hands and the only thing going for him being magicky party tricks he's questionably good at.Stephen will absolutely NOT ask Tony out on a date, let alone confess to the myriad of feelings he has for the man.Then again, Peter Parker doesn't need permission to spin his webs like the puppetmaster he is and this time, this time he brought reinforcements.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Strawberry Sorbet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592758) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5j57v460kcgkrpu/strange_strawberry_sorbet_01.mp3/file). 17.50MB


	2. Chapter 2

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jp0tkgdzwwe7gya/strange_strawberry_sorbet_02.mp3/file). 17.14MB


	3. Complete Work

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mryo7jdm71jln2c/strange_strawberry_sorbet.mp3/file). 34.64MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
